Southern Hospitality
by suck-this-human
Summary: Edward and Bella ONE SHOT lemon. All human.


**So this is an all-human story. With some smut. Better and more to come later...haha come later...**

"Hello?" I said as I answered the phone.

"Hey" he said in his smexy southern accent. "You commin' to the game tonight?"

I smiled. "Yeah, Alice is gonna pick me up"

"Sweet. You wanna hang out after the game?" Like this was even questionable.

"Yeah, I'm spending the night with Alice." we both knew what meant. We could be together a while loner after the game.

"Alright. See ya then" he said with a smile in his voice.

"Bye"

I sighed. Why is he still in the awkward stage? Why were WE still in the awkward stage? He questions everything. I guess that's the polite thing to do though.

About 5 minutes later Alice called.

"I'm coming over to help you get dressed." she said without even a 'hello'. Sometimes I could swear that she was psychic.

"Fine" I sighed, knowing that arguing would get me nowhere.

"I'll be there in 30 minutes." he said happily. "Bye!"

She came and played dress up with me as her doll, and put me in a dress that was not me at all. I asked her about my confusion with mine and Edward's relationship.

"Ya'll haven't fooled around yet, right?" she knew the answer, but loved to make me blush.

"You know the answer to that question!" I said narrowing my eyes at her. "We've only made out. And don't make fun of me!"

"Well, I don't know how you do it. Jasper and I were all over each other after only a month! Ya'll have been together for close to a year!"

"But he's never made a move to do anything further... and I don't know if he wants me like that." I said slowly.

"Well, that means you should make the first move. That is if YOU want him in that way." she said with a questioning look.

"Of course I do!" I blurted out.

She grinned and reached into her bag, pulling out another bag, emptying it out on my bet. She tossed the condoms aside.

"You're on birth control, right?" she asked.

I nodded. Wondering what the hell I've gotten into. She tossed me a book Sex: How to do everything.

"ALICE! I don't need this! I don't WANT to read this!"

"What? You need to know the basics for making both of you happy and the most of what you're doing." she said calmly. "Just look at the first few pages, the other ones will probably make you pass out"

I cautiously picked it up and opened it slowly, hoping that nothing was going to pop out at me. Reading the few pages, it gave me some ideas to help when you have your first time, and how to do different things. It was actually helpful too. When she finished with my hair we got in her car and headed off to the game.

We got there just in time, finding seats in the bleachers as they were announcing the names for the players on both teams. When Edward came out we both of us stood up with the rest of the crowd and cheered extra loud, and we did the same for Jasper, as he came out next.

Both of our guys ended up making countless touchdowns and tackles, the best players on the team. And we ended up kicking the other team's ass, making our rank higher. Both of them came running toward us, pulling their helmets off. He leaned down and kissed me with more passion than ever. Before I could say anything the coach called them, and he pulled away, leaving me dizzy with happiness.

I looked over at Alice, and she was smiling at me.

"I knew this was the best time for you to do this! I knew they were going to win! Now we can both go get some!" she said.

I laughed, trying not to think about her "getting some".

They walked toward us clean, and in clean clothes. He was in his Lynyrd Skynrd shirt, my favorite, hugging him in all the right places, showing off his muscles, and his jeans hung low on his hips.

"Uh. See ya later at my house." she said running off with Jasper giggling.

"Hey, You ready to go?" he asked putting his arm around my shoulders.

He led me toward his truck, opening the passenger's door for me. Ahh, Southern Hospitality. He got inside too. When he put the key in the ignition and turned it I could see his beautiful muscles moving. He leaned in for what seemed to be a light kiss, but I deepened it, and he reciprocated. After a few minutes we pulled away panting.

***Flash Back***

**EPOV**

I was still thinking about her as I walked into the locker room. How beautiful she was, and how glad I was to have her. Jasper came over to his locker, beside my and laughed.

"You still haven't gotten any?" he asked, but it was mostly a statement.

"Shut up. You can have a relationship without sex." I lied.

"But you want it. And ya'll have been going out forever. I don't know how you've dealt with out it."

"There other ways to deal with that by yourself." I snapped, instantly regretting it.

He laughed. "So you've been jacking off for that long?! Going without Alice one day and I have to take care of myself! Damn. That's why always uptight. I thought ya'll would have done something more by now."

"You know I want to! But I don't know what she wants."

"Push her further and if she goes with it, then you'll get some, if she doesn't then don't make her go farther. It's that simple." he replied.

"Thanks man" I said going to hive him a hug.

"Fuck man" he said pushing me away. "Don't be a pussy." He walked away cussing under his breath.

That's when I decided to try to be with her tonight.

***End Flash Back***

**BPOV**

This was completely different from our light kisses. These were hard and impatient, full of passion. And I liked it. No. I loved it.

I moved closer to him and he moved closer too, meeting me in the middle of the seat. I sat my hand on his upper thigh, pressing lightly, making him moan and get hard.

"Where did this come from?" he asked groaning as I was nibbling on his neck.

I pulled back, mad at myself for listening to Alice, and ashamed that I just might have ruined us being together all because I wanted to go farther than kissing. Damn.

"Sorry" I said quietly looking down and moving away from him. "I'll um, call Alice to pick me up."

I reached in my bag for my phone and started to dial when he grabbed it and put it back into my bag. He pulled my chin up so I would look into his eyes.

"Did I say that I didn't like it?" he said pulling me in for a kiss. He moved me over into his lap, still kissing me, and slowly ran his hands up and down my sides tugging at the hem of my shirt as if to ask me to take it off. Happy to do that, I pull back and take my shirt off slowly, a little scared about doing this. But my body seemed to be happy about this, because the wetness between my legs seemed to be increasing.

As soon as my shirt was off he put his hands under my breasts, making me jump with his cool touch and the fact that no other guy has touched me there before made me jump even more. I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and took it off, making us even.

He moaned, moving his hands down to my hips.

"Dammit. If you move again, I just might come in my pants." he said with a tense face, tightening his grip on my hips.

I laughed. The idea that I did that to him made my confidence grow.

"I'm serious! I don't have any pants in here, let's go to my house..." he said keeping his grip on me tight.

"Um. I could do something now and you won't need to worry about your pants" I said seductively.

His eyes got wide, and he didn't say anything. So I took that as a 'yes' to my suggestion.

I slipped out of his grip easily and looked down at the tent in his jeans, I unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned them and pulled down the zipper slowly, slipping his pants down his legs leaving him in his boxers.

Looking up I locked eyes with him, and licked my bottom lip. Pulling down his black boxers, I gasped at what I saw. He was massive. How the hell is THAT going to fit inside me?! Remembering what that book of Alice's said I started following their directions.

I get down on the seat and take him in my mouth, using my hand to hold what wouldn't fit. He moaned my name, making me happy that I was doing it right. I take him out of my mouth and lick him like a lollypop. One BIG lollypop. Putting him back in my mouth I sucked as hard as I could, hoping that I was still doing the right thing. Apparently I was. He reached down and lightly pushed my head down.

"AAAHH" he moaned loudly.

His warm liquid filled my mouth and some went down my throat. I swallow, anticipating the horrible taste the book told me it would be, but it tasted wonderful. Like nothing I've ever tasted before.

"Woah" he said with his eyes closed. As I sat back up I saw something move out of the corner of my eye and turned around. It was his coach. And he was walking our way.

"Shit! Put your shirt on and pull up your pants! Where's my shirt?!" I squealed searching frantically. I put it on as Edward rolled the window down as he was walking past us.

"Good game tonight" his coach said laughing and shaking his head.

"Thanks coach" he said grinning.

As the coach drove off I hit Edward on the arm.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" I yelled at him, embarrassed.

"What did you want me to do?" he asked.

"Uhhh first of all you could've not rolled down the window and said anything to him and you could've put your shirt on!" I said lightly slapping his bare chest. It took everything in me to not rub my hands over his beautiful abs, tan and rock hard.

"Well, he probably knew what we were doing, and there was no sense in trying to hide anything. Anyway, I was the only guy on the team that hadn't gotten caught in the act. Now he's seen us all." he chuckled.

"Even Jasper and Alice?" I asked.

"Yup. His story is the funniest of all"

Before I could ask what they did his cell phone rang, the lyrics of "Gimme 3 Steps" echoing throughout the truck.

The caller ID showed Jasper was calling, he answered it.

I could here he yelling, as soon as he opened the phone.

"Here. She wants you." he said shoving the phone in my face.

I put the phone up to my ear and made a low noise.

"You're going to come over later and talk. But for now get your phone and hang it up! Bye!" she said hanging up.

Handing him his phone I wondered what she heard. I reached for my phone and hung it up.

Randomly I decided to go on the field. I grab his hand and pull him out of the passengers side without saying anything.

"Where are we going?" he asks, letting me drag him along.

"To see the stars"

"Are you high?"

"No. Unless you were when I went down on you." I said giving him a look. "Would that even happen.... Whatever"

I pulled him onto the ground with me to lie down in the fluffy grass of the football field.

"Aren't they beautiful?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah just like you." he said looking over at me, kissing my forehead.

**Okay. This is a one-shot I wrote in November. Yeah. I don't really like it as a one-shot though. I'm thinking about doing a series of lemons from them... maybe some EXTRA sumtty ones too... **

**After writing this I looked at the title and story line and realized this would have been a perfect story centered on Jasper. So if I do continue I'll do more Jasper/Alice than Edward/Bella and maybe add in some Emmett/Rosalie...**

**So just tell me if that might interest you. Or just review to make me happy. Tell me what's wrong with my writing if you think there is... but don't be too harsh please...**

**J**

**(Thanks to my lovely Beta NessaCullen23! :)**


End file.
